South Park Island
by Triggerhappy Panda
Summary: The boys and some kids of south park sign up for a game show with a huge grand prize! Who will stay sane? Who will go Insane besides Tweek? Who will be unlucky enough to be in a team with Cartman? OC and I HAVE ALL THE OCS I NEED!
1. Chapter 1

"Take that Asian trash!" Boasted the smug voice of Eric Cartman. "I sniped your ass right there, Melon!" I growled at him. Right, you don't know me. My name is Melon Juusuu. I know a strange name and—haha! I killed a Kenny! ("You bastard!") Anyways I'm twelve years old and I have a twin brother, Mango Juusuu (don't ask me why our biological parents named us fruit).

Kenny,Kyle,Stan, Cartman, Mango, and I were in my room playing Call of Duty: Modern Warefare on my PS3. We've been playing for a couple of hours and my mom probably had enough of our shouting when she stomped in the room.

"Melon Daisuke and Mango Tsubasa Juusuu! I have told you 3 hours ago to get off that damned Playstation! Now either get out or watch TV!" She ordered. I groaned. "Mom! Please! Two more minutes!" I argued.

"Daisuke, you told me that two hours ago." _Oh great she's using my middle name._ I rolled my eyes. When my mom finally went out the room, Cartman decided to be a smart ass. "Your mom's more of a bitch then Kyles mom.. _Daisuke._" He stretched out my middle name. Knowing that I hated people calling me it.

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle Broflovski yelled in his face.

"Don't deny it! Both your moms are bitches!"

"Well, your mom's a slut!" Stan Marsh sighed.

"AY! Don't call my mom a slut you dirty Jew!" _Racist bastard!_

"Don't belittle my people fattie!"

"Don't make me kill you Kyle!"

After the years of knowing these two I learned how to zone out their arguments. Pretty easy. Stan had turned the channel to Terrence and Phillip but there was suddenly an old man on the screen. He had short brown hair with a hairy mustache and beard. He wore a fishing hat and a tattered plaid shirt under a forest green vest.

"Hello there. My name is Nathan Willdies. I am the host of the new reality show called 'Surviving Island.'" Then a dramatic beat started to play behind him. "If your a kid under fourteen but over ten who's bored, want some money, _and_ be on TV then sign up! If you get accepted you will have to compete against other kids from other states on an island away from humanity for the grand prize of a month long family and friends trip to Florida _and _a total of nine-hundred-thousand dollars! Call to sign up at 1-800-467-ISLAND!"

The commercial ended and our jaws dropped to the floor. "DUDE! We _**have**_ to sign up!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah dude! Month long trip to Florida and nine hundred thousand dollars!" Kyle added.

"Sweet! This is fucking awesome!" Shouted Kenny McCormick as he bounced up and down my bed.

"Dude lets tell our parents right now!" Mango hopped off the bed and sprinted downstairs to tell mom and dad. The others did the same.

"Let's meet back here to call!" Cartman announced before tumbling downstairs and running as fast as that fat body can take him.

-At Kyle's House-

"Mom! Mom! Dad! Dad!" Kyle shouted as he ran inside his home and saw his parents and Ike sitting on the couch watching TV. They turned to their out of breath son. "What is it Kyle?" His mom asked.

"There's this new show on TV and kids under fourteen but over ten can sign up to win a month long trip to Florida and nine hundred thousand dollars! Can I join mom? PLEASE!!" Kyle begged going down to his knees, folding his hands together, and putting the best puppy dog eyes and pout he could possibly do.

His dad choked on his spit. "N-nine thousand dollars?!" He stuttered shocked. He turned to his wife who shared the same thought as he did. "O-Of course Kyle!" Kyle's eyes gleamed with joy.

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" He thanked as he ran out of the house and walked to Stan's to see if he could too.

-AT Stan's house-

Stan slammed the front door open panting hard and shot his eyes all over desperately searching for his parents. "MOM?! DAD?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up turd!" Shelly called from the kitchen. "Their in here!" In split second Stan was in the kitchen. "Goodness! What's the rush Stan?" His mom asked.

"Mom theirs this show that's for kids under fourteen but over ten that when you win they give you a month long trip to Florida and nine hundred thousand dollars!" He let out a large breath. He used in big breath to say that sentence.

His dad hearing the amount of money his son had said sprayed his coffee he had been drinking all over the table, floor, and the wall. "N-nine?! Yes definitely!" He gasped. "Go son! Join!"

-Back at Melon's house-

"They said yes!" Stan and Kyle announced after appearing in the front door in unison. "They said yes too!!" The Juusuu Twins also said in unison. Five seconds later Cartman appeared doing some sort of dance. "My mom said yes!" He announced also. Inside, Kyle was hoping that Cartman couldn't go. _Damn!_ He cursed in his head. A minute later Kenny came in casually like he wasn't excited.

"So what happened Ken?" Melon asked. He shrugged. "Never asked. They wouldn't care anyways." He said nonchalantly, not caring.

After that they called the number and signed up. On Saturday, they will go to Denver and see if they got in.

This was going to freaking rock!

* * *

Okay, so I need OCs. But be warned! I may not use all of them! SO IN ADVANCE I SHALL SAY SORRY IF I DON'T USE YOURS. If anybody _want_ to be in this.

OC Form:

Name:

Age:

Appearance: (just the physical please. No clothes description)

Pairing(?): (Kenny and Kyle are taken)

Talents:

Friend of Melon? Of Enemy?:

Thanks very if you do want to! :3 and i don't want it to be AN ALL OC STORY so they'll get parts just semi-minor. Thanks very!


	2. Chapter 2

[Okay so first! I'd like to say thank you for putting your Ocs in! And that's all I need now! ^^ but unfortunately I had to not use two of them... I'm sorry to the people who wanted their Ocs in this story. But thank you for submitting them!

Sorry to:

=**PandyPow**

and

**=Kyle's Biggest Fan**

But I couldn't fit your OCs into the story. But I will put them in this chapter. And again I'm really sorry and thank you again. *virtual hug*

Now Special Thanks to:

**~alantongirl **

**~Hollywood Grimm **

**~Kayla **

**~ChristyCullen101 **

**~The Double-Faced Muse **

**~WizardGirl666 **

**~One Black Rose **

**~OMGTheyKilledKenny2**

**noodle311 **

Your Ocs were accepted! ^^ And they will have a sorta-semi not so really minor role! =) (meaning they'll have a big just not _major _role)

By The Way I am writing this together with My friend who will have her OC appear.! =D

Now the announcements out of the way let the chapter begin!]

* * *

**The Drive to Denver** was full of chatter. Conversations from what will they do if they get the grand prize to what they have to do in the show.

"I don't have to _imagine_ what I can do _if_ I get the money...I have to _plan _what I have to do _when_ I get the money." Cartman said arrogantly. "I'm going to kick all your asses in that island!"

"Yeah right Cartman!" I scoffed. "I bet you can't last a day without your precious cheesy poofs, your mommy doing stuff for you, or your precious _dolls_." He turned red in the face. "Shut your Asian mouth asshole!" He yelled failing to intimidate me. "Stop turning Asian into a insult you racist fat ass!"

"I can, and I will." Immaturely he stuck his tongue out and crosses his fat arms. End of that conversation

-Skip to Denver-

The person we called when we signed up said to go to the mall near the end (meaning city limits) of Denver. We all jumped out of the car and saw a bunch of kids around our age talking and walking around. They were probably waiting for that old dude.. Nathan(?) to come.

Last night I called my friend who lived in Denver if she knew about it and she said that she already signed up! I can't wait she was one of my best friends.

I glanced at Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. They've been unusually quiet. During the car ride they have been nothing but chatter but now it looked like they were muted. "Hey you guys okay?" Mango asked. Turing to their black haired friend they just nodded and looked different directions.

_They must be really nervous._ I thought. All of a sudden hands covered my eyes. "Guess who~?!" A girl's voice said. "Uhh...Bebe?" I answered not really caring if I got it wrong or not. "Nope! Guess again."

"Dead meat if you don't let go of my eyes" But that did nothing. Their hands were clamped onto my face. "Rin? That you?" I asked. The grip loosened until I could see again. Ringo Shiraishi. Probably my only _girl_ best friend.

"How can you think that I'm Bebe?" She sounded offended. She and Bebe were never on good terms. When Ringo was living in South Park,before her mom forced her to move to Denver due to South Park being "dangerous and a very bad example", Bebe constantly ripped on her for being "too chesty" if you get what I mean. She was just being jealous anyway. We're only twelve we can't get "too chesty".

I was about to answer her question when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Mango. Who was gesturing his thumb over to the booth where they question us and see of we can make it to the show.

"I got in but they said that they need to talk to you." He said looking a bit nervous. When he is nervous he always seems to make his eyes dart around the room as if someone was going to get him. I nodded and nodded at Ringo who was now walking away. Mango was still darting his eyes around the room was if he was Tweek, was starting to make me nervous also.

The booth was a little wooden box about seven feet tall and five feet wide all around. _Whoa..._ I gulped and took a deep breath before (sort a) confidentially marching in the booth.

Inside was two wooden chairs. One was occupied by a thin man with a red baseball hat that read "BOSTON" covering short brunette hair; he also had dark chocolate eyes. "Hello There. You must be Melon. Come sit down." He smiled fakely. I did what he asked and looked at him straight in the eyes with a blank look that said, _'you screw with me and I'll cut your fucking nuts.'_ He seemed to get the message and squirmed in his seat.

"Umm... Okay then, I asked the same thing with your brother over there that we request to use your middle name in the show." He said coughing into his fist.

"Why? What's wrong with Melon Juusuu?" I questioned. That look on my face getting more irritated making this man squirm even more. "B-Because it was be better. Unless you don't want to. Then we can't let you go in the show." _Are. They. Effing. Kidding. Me._ Mango walked out of this booth without problem so he must've been putting the money in front of pride. Now it was my turn.

"F-F-Fine." I stuttered after a moment of silence. He smiled victoriously. "Okay then Miss Daisuke... you may leave." Refraining myself from punching his face due to his arrogance, I stand up and walk out in a huff.

**~ Twenty minutes later~**

The other kids went to get "interviewed" with that man until they finally made a decision. That same man came up in front of everyone holding a megaphone.

"I will now say all the names of the people accepted." He cleared his throat.

"Cathie McGraw. When I call your name please come forward" Then a thin girl with curly pink hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was light skinned but not completely pale skin. She was grinning happily and looked like she really need to do a happy dance.

"Jude Monroe." After those words came out of his lips, a blur sprinted passed me and to the front. A dark skinned girl with long dark chocolate hair and dark brown eyes now stood next to the girl Cathie. "Dude this is totally Bodacious!" She grinned.

The man cleared his throat again.

"Suzannah Rose Vargas." He called again. Slowly, a girl walked up looking happy and confident. She was slightly skinny and had both brown hair and eyes. Now it was the girls turned to clear her throat. "Please....Zannah. Call me Zannah." She requested. But the man kept going as if she didn't say anything.

"Christy Morejon." Another _calm_ girl comes to the front, but she was biting her nails a bit, Either shes nervous because she's going to be on TV or because everyone is looking at her. Christy had long brown hair with a reddish tint in it brown eyes and tan skin.

"Kerry Katz." Another girl came (are they calling girls up first or what?) she had the same reddish brown hair as Christy with just a bit more red than brown and gray eyes and she had tan skin with freckles. She looked a but childish and looked a year or two younger than me. Kerry smiled and waved to everyone.

"Robyn and Megan O'Neil." This time two girls came up. They were twins but they were glaring at each other as they walked to the front. Both had long wavy black hair, white Caucasian skin, and hazel eyes. The difference was that one (Robyn I think) had a punky ponytail and was a good three inches taller than Megan...who looked like she was a spoiled bitch. Poor her. This show is basically the same thing as camping only harder.'

"Angie Johansen." Okay so we can get this along since my feet are going to break _any_ second let's make the rest short. Girl. toned slim body, porcelein white skin, platinum blonde hair that's a bit below the shoulders curly and with bright pink streaks and bangs, ice blue eyes.

"Alyson Harper." Girl. Long straight brunette hair, blue-green eyes.

"Laura McCarthy." Girl. A bit short, normal weight, dark brown curly hair.

Alright! Got all the people I don't know into my database! Then the following people we all know. Craig (He flipped the man off), Tweek ("GAH!" He said), Chistophe. Token, Clyde, Stan ("YES!" He shouted), Kenny ("Woohoo!" He shouted also), Cartman ("Kick ass!" He yelled. "Damnit!" Kyle swore under his breath), and Kyle ("Yeah!" He punched the air.). But don't forget Wendy and Bebe.

"And finally.." The man, that fucking man, trailed off and smirked at me. Mango and I barely have any brother/sister moments but I guess today is a _very _special day. Our hands were squeezing each other and our hands were crossed so hard that it stopped our circulation. "Melon and Mango Juusuu."

"HELL YEAH!!" We screamed in unison. Doing that twin happy dance we created in the fourth grade. It involved us running around In a circle with our fingers tangled. I felt a little bad because of the people that couldn't come. But right now I was so happy that I forgot about it. Yes just shoot me for being selfish.

**~Later~**

"I'm sorry you didn't make it Butters." I said sadly. Butters was one of my most trusting friend I can count on, and I was a little sad he couldn't go.

"Aww, shucks Mel. I wish I could go. It'll be lonely without you guys but I'll be rooting you guys on in my living room!" He cheered. I smiled at his trying to make both me and him feel better. "Besides, I'll probably get grounded. Hehehe...." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay Butters. If we win I'll definitely take you to Florida with me!" I reassured. _Who is he kidding? When he found out about it he was the __**very**_ _first one to sign up in South Park._ Then when Mango was right behind me Butters broke out in soft sobs. Aww, Poor Butters.

"Mel!?" Mango whispered harshly. "What the hell'd you do now?!"

"It wasn't me! He was so excited! Remember?!" I turned back to Butters and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I-It's okay Butters. C'mon lets go take you to your mom and dad alright?" I walked to the direction his parents were while his cries died down a bit.

**(Mango's PoV)**

_Poor Butters. _I thought as I walked to where the guys were. They were talking about what they think was going to happen on the show. I mean it's not like there's a person out there that's going to control _**everything and everyone **_on the show right? How ridiculous.

**[A/N: Haha I'm sorry to interrupt your reading but...haha irony.]**

Melon and Butters had been close and just last night before going to bed she was worrying about what bad things might happen to our friends... but mainly Butters...and Kenny since the kid _always_ seems to die. Even when were in the seventh grade anyway.

"I think that they're going to purposely make Kenny die." I added. When they thought about it, they realized how real that sounded and somehow.. that was going to happen. Kenny realized soon after tightened his hood and started frantically running around screaming (his hood made his screams muffled). "Calm down dude! Your gonna live at the end anyway!" Stan reasoned. _That's true anyway.._

"Hey guys." A voice said behind me. I recognized it as Melon. People tell us we don't look like twins at all. Well, what do they expect? I'm a guy and she's a girl. Do they think I'll randomly grow boobs or something (Even though Melon was still as flat as a freaking board)? She had long black hair and light purple eyes and I had messed up spiky black hair and the same purple eyes. "What's up Mel?" I replied. She smiled a bit sadly and looked at the other guys. "Butters just went home and....Ringo is upset about not making it in. So she went home too..." She trailed off before sighing. "Plus....There are no girls that I know besides Bebe and Stan's super bitchy girlfriend." I sighed into her hands turning away from Stan who was glaring at her.

"Dude! Don't call my girlfriend a bitch!" He shouted. Melon just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Don't Deny it Stan. Doesn't she bitch at you during lunch...passing time.. and class? What was that from before.._" _She cleared her throat before putting a high pitched voice. "_Hi I'm Wendy Testaburger. I like pretty pink unicorns and im'ma beat the shit out of you if you even look at Stan. Melon Juusuu you have a retarded name and it sounds like melon juice. Stay the hell away from him cause you don't wear pink and hang out with guys and you and Kyle are fuckbud—" _She cut herself off before continuing. "She...said that earlier." Her face was a light pink. I glanced at Kyle and he was pretty embarrassed about it too. Enough that he walked away. "I blame your fucking girlfriend." Mel muttered before walking the other way.

_What a great way to start bonding..._ I thought.

* * *

**[Gets shot.]**

**Kaoru: I FAIL epically. I mean i feel bad now... you guys waited two weeks for this piece of shit. **

**Others: Hell yah! What the hell were you doing anyway!?**

**Kaoru: Kyle. (haha jkjk xD) haha not. I have been busy with swimming and rock climbing. and then my grade dropped so i haven't have time to get on the laptop. Plus, my step-dad forgot to bring it back home from his effing work.**

**Others: That sucks....but you could've updated still!**

**Kaoru: HEY! I still have my Bleach fanfic to work on _and_ im a bit stuck on what happens next..mmkay?**

**: That's my fucking line mmkay? dont fucking steal it mmkay?**

**Kaoru: ANYWAY please i beg of you tell me HONESTLY what you think! Flames included! D: Please!! I won't get my feelings hurt... (like they care) and ill keep writing this out! (like they want to) Shut up inner voice!**

**Review Please~!**

**~MasshiroKaoru (is being emo)  
**


	3. DISCONTINUED Don't kill meh

Yeah, So I was supposed to post this WEEK (ehem Months -shot-) ago but I was a bit busy. So Just to say that I really dont wanna post South Park things (I even stopped this big project where I draw the south park characters D: it was a sad day...) if they stop showing new episodes and stuff.. so I just stopped. :( I might make a entirely new series but I might not.

Sorry for people who actually wanted me to continue but I just lost the entire inspiration.

(my plans for the rest of this SUCKED ASS anyway...)

I heard that new episodes might start up again October... But then again I am not that smart (nor am I ever 100% correct :|)

So, I feel so fail that I barely went to the second chapter and I am already discontinuing. :(

...Don't brick my house please.


End file.
